narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Honō Uzumaki
Attack Prevention Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Chakra Flow, Execution by Kiss, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Interrogation Genjutsu, Summoning: Titan, Rasengan, Silent Killing, Solar Flare, Transformation Technique, , Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, Contract Seal, Chakra Seal, Chakra Draining Seal, Flying Thunder God Technique, , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Uzumaki Sealing Technique,Generic Uzumaki Seal, , Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, Earth Release: Devouring Earth, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Magnitude, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Mud Bomb, Earth Release: Multiple Earth Style Wall, , Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique,Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Running Fire, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, , Chidori, Raiton no Yori V2,Kirin, , Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, , Secret Technique: Mist Rain, , Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, , Mayfly, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Budded World: Sea of Flowers (Cannabis Release), Budded World: Wild Fire (Cannabis Release), , Genjutsu: Sharingan,Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, , Kamui, Susanoo, , Seven Heavens Breathing Method, Cannafist, Kaio-ken, , Cannabis Sage Mode, Creeping Smoke, |kanji = 炎うずまき |romaji = Honō Uzumaki |alignment = True Neutral |classification = |partners = |! = |tools = Basic Ninja Tools, |height-part1 = 6ft |weight-part1 = 180lbs |! age = |affiliations = Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Clan, |Kekkei Tota = Blaze Release, |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |age-part1 = 25 }} The Legend of Honō Uzumaki Prologue Life seemed so simple in the beginning, wake up, help Momma with the household before Dad got home and the crops would be worked over, combing each to assure quality. Not a life one would assume to shinobi's to have, but when you 'retire' after years of service, peace is all you really wish for is it not? Hono's parents came from two houses, his Mother of the Uzumaki and his Father of the Uchiha. While one clan was rebuilding from ruined ashes, the other thrived and in hopes to secure a better future for their kids, attempt to bridge the gap between the clans with an arranged marriage. This is how the Crimson Devil's parents came to know each other and it was working through those challenges, falling in love with someone your not suppose to, yet forced to all at the same time, which brought his parents together in the end. In the end, the parents of the blood-crossed lovers hated each other and followed in suit with the withdrawal of the marriage proposal. The news nearly broke Hono's Mother and it only lit a fire in the heart of his Father. After learning to love this person he would have never known if not for his Clan, was now told to hate once more as though she was dirt. Fed up in his ways, both of them agreed and left in the shrouded cloak of night. Life was simple, yes; life was good, yes and what better than to be bringing new life into the world? They became pregnant with a baby boy, Hono, to be. With anxious joy the prepared, doing all they could without guidance from their families who now didn't speak to them and some of the members of each side wishing death would fall upon them before they further disgrace the names they so carelessly drag through the dirt. Defiling with a perverse love, and now a child. In the end, the Uzumaki's heart warmed, though the Uchiha stayed cold as their natural born hatred flared. Elite members were contracted to hunt the new family down, failing to pick up even the slightest trail for many years. By age five, Hono had a baby brother now and his family had moved a bit closer to Konohagakure. Their youthful arrogance, or ignorance which ever it may be, would lead to the eventual demise of the happy little family. On a cool night, after Baby Brother and Mother had gone to rest for the evening, a commotion stirred outside the general area of their small abode. It appeared Mercenaries, highly deadly, finally end up finding his Father and Mother.The scene played out before him as he watched, his Father nearly drowning in the blood of those who came at him, only to play the pathetic child in the end. A victim of society is what most call it, Hono just never could understand why it was, but it just was. The Village Hidden in the Leaves In a depressed fit the family up an moved. They were luck to make it out alive, and they always were taught to count the blessings they were given; so with that, they took off to live within the structured confines of the Konohagakure. Now six, Hono was immediately enrolled into the Ninja Academy, partly because he was so gifted as his Father use to say, and mostly because his Mother just needed him out of her hair; a toddler was enough as it was for a single Mother. Hono was a good boy though, and loved his Mother so he tried to never cause he more worry nor more stress than she already had. Years went on and on as Hono soared through the rankings with the village. He was a great student, and was well received by the village, but after hitting Chunnin so quickly, after what felt to others as a millennial of running his mouth, all caught up with him. He seemed to lack a true dominate male figure in his life and this in turn lead him to object authority without thought. This affliction would down the road cause him to butt heads with his Lord Nathan, the current Kage at the time. The outcome being Hono's departure from the Leaf. In Search of Purpose: The Manji Angry at the world, angry at the arrogance of those in charge of village life, he sought out something that was real... something that felt like, him. All these events, everything in life happened to Hono to bring him to this moment. To find the redhead's once more and be apart of the Clan he was never given a chance to know, the Uzumaki Clan. Thanks to his superior ability and natural shinobi prowess,the ranks were climbed in iotas of seconds. With trust on his side, Hono was contact by an organization known as the Manji. This secret group worked under the Shiokage as his personal army, attack force, really whatever the Kage was in need of, he had a team of yes man ready for the job. It felt so, right... so good. Finally, something to be apart of that he believed in. Living a Lie: Undercover Ops Hono was contracted by his commander at the time to set out and not only gain intel, but infiltrate the birth of what most assumed and what would soon be The Akatsuki. They formed under a man known as Bocchiere, albeit Hono seemed to life him, true evil was all he stood for. Hono quickly learned of the man's plans to bring the Jubi back from the great divide which create the original nine tailed beasts. Hono stayed patient, watching an waiting for his chance to cause the most damage and in the end he was found out. Doing all he could, Hono took his Akatsuki ring in a youthful haste. A deed which would end in his Death. A Slice of Life: Everyday Normality? After the deeds were done and his mission was complete, Hono returned and was award the title of Manji Commander. When he wasn't spending time watching over the people of Uzushio he was training diligently in the forest thickets. Hono sought out the richest, most in tune places you could imagine. Tepid ponds, hazy bogs with moss covered floors, the further and further from nature he was, the strong this connection was... in search of this, he went on a pilgrimage. The goal was enlightenment, but what he would discover couldn't even come close to being described by enlightening; it was God damn amazing. Discovery of Cannabis Sage Mode High in the Goddess Moondrop Mountain's of Yamagakure rested an ol' Hermit. He was ape in feature and dread from head to toe. In the end, the smoked each other out and became good friends. The hermit trained him from their on in the arts of Senjustu and nature in general. He taught Hono the importance of a calm mind and unbiased judgment in all things. Pot-Sennin had only scratched the surface of the tehcnique and never pushed it, but Hono did an created what is known today as Cannabis Sage Mode. At the time of his Death, Hono had only just recently finished his Mastery of the technique... and as fate would make it, his Akatsuki deeds had caught up with him. Sabumaru, who held the Chomei at the time, after a heated battle laid the young man to rest, taking his corpse to Bocchiere to be sealed and crafted into an Edo puppet to hopefully never both them again. An Old World Through Old Eyes Hono, years after, was revived or at least called upon and awoken, but to his joy it was by not Bocchiere, but his good friend Kamui Uchiha. Hearing of what happened, he rushed to see to it that his body was released and gave Hono the opportunity to help himself. And help himself he did, after taking his time under the radar to train in the ways of Hirashin with Kamui as his sensei Hono left to find his soul and find purpose once more. Favors, Students, and Home Again After a few more years of roaming, and four or five students later, a revival justu here and there and Hono had come full circle. The power hungry kid with the jabber jaws end up being a human being that others could admire. So much so that children who heard of him and his prowess begged to be trained... that is if they didn't shit talk him for trying to impersonate someone who was dead. It was time to make his appearance, and life known again to the world, and of course his home of Uzushiogakure. Personality A Stoner at heart, Hono at his core is a very simple man, he loves his family and in his aging, he has forgotten more then most shinobi will be taught. Riddled by impulses, Hono seems to keep well under control nowadays after being known so long to be about pure blind destruction, the Uzumaki found truth in life and purpose with it.Peace and tranquility set in and all seems bliss; though, Hono still handles his own personal demons of his own stupid choices. This Uzumaki Man has a strong will and even stronger love that has transcended Death it's self. With impeccable grace, and love for his friends and bloodline, Hono is unstoppable. Nothing would stop him from protecting them, whoever they are. Abilities Cannabis Sage Mode *Sage Art: Kush Kiss *Sage Art: Purple Haze *Sage Art: Spirit Bomb **Sage Art: Nature Assimilation After is revival through bizarre means at the hands of Keitō Uzumaki, Hono was not only stripped of the White Zetsu that was spliced into his spinal cord, but his Rinnegan leaving him with his original eyes once more. With his duel Kamui Mangekyō Sharingan's he sought of to hone his eye prowess. Spending most of his time gone training students, he actually as been working a great deal with the techniques of his Father's blood. Cannabis Fist - smoking has given Hono's body an ability to fool doujustu, though a certain type of ganja must be taken for this form as his tolerance is too high from any dirt weed to help. Titan Kenpo - A fighting style, where brawling meets control. This was taught this by Titan. This fighting form is brutal and gives Hono the advantage in many situations. Kaio-ken *Kaio-ken - gifts the user power equal to at most the first two of the Eight Gates *Kaio-ken x5 - at this level of power (which is equivilant to 6th Gate, muscle fibers met a full strain. Further advancedment would lead to sevre damage to the user musclar system and fatigue will begin to take it's toll. *Kaio-ken x10 - At this point, Hono can match the power of the 8th Gate. At this point, the most minor attack could be the deciding factor for both fighters as anything beyond this point generally puts Hono into a coma after it's use. *Kaio-ken x20 - used only once ever. Once. Hono matched the 8th Gate as an Edo Zombie, knowing the constant healing would allow him to truly see what this Kaio-ken ability could do. Taking it in flawless stride, and balancing the power evenly, Hono pushed that much further. *Kaio-ken x100 - this stage of the Kaio-ken technique has only ever been attempted once. Hono, as an Edo, got overly zealous and with an inflated ego he manifested an amazing power. In the end he found it to much for his body, bursting from the tremendous pressure that built up before the eventual release. It seemed impossible to be able and constantly concentrate on it without error, let alone whilst in combat. Even as a hyper regenerating Edo Zombie who cannot die he failed, luckily he was expendable during his experimentation. His self-destruction created a city-sized crater, carving out solid granite, tearing Earth and leaving trees around where he was training. His body was obliterated with seemingly no trace until papper began to gather, after all, he was Edo Zombie at this point after all. Uzumaki Sealing Technique - bestowed to him from Genesis Uzumaki before his departure from Uzushiogakure to Konohagakure. With the scroll, the man read and quickly picked up the information. Shortly there after, Hono was beyond efficient with the seal as it was almost second nature for him at this point in his life. Hirashin no Justu Flying Thunder God Technique - a life-time friend and great ally regardless of where they called home, Kamui Uchiha, came to Hono offering something that was beyond this world. It was a seal, which was what first grabbed Hono's attention and once the man said it was as well a Space–Time Ninjutsu, he was sold. The old friend began to exchange stories of recent events. Hono didn't only learn and become quite adept in his training, but Hono also acquired crucial knowledge. Kamui was the newest Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. After their time came to an end, Hono set off to fullfilling what his whim desired. Mircro Sealing Under Construction Category:Characters Category:Male